Things are Improving for Me
by AprilAmethyst
Summary: Elizabeth is your typical emo high school girl who get picked on and has no friends, until a girl named Ash moves across the street and changes her monotone life. they knew the first time they saw each other that an incredible bond would form between them. The first chapter is written in an internal point of view, but there will be dialogue in the rest I promise! GIVE IT A CHANCE


Sometimes I feel as if these halls are never-ending, I feel as if they are just long tunnels of sadness and cruelty that leads to my purgatory. These tunnels are also known as the halls of hell itself, aka, Crestfeild High school. This school has been my personal hell foe about half a year; I have been enrolled as a freshman since August, it is now December. December means two things, one, it means that I get a break from this place in a couple of weeks, and two, it means that right before break is the winter formal. The winter formal is a dreadful time for people like me because not only do you have to deal with not getting asked to the dance, but you are constantly reminded by the jocks and preps that you are lonely and rejected because you are nothing but an emo freak. Maybe they are right, maybe that would explain my lack of friends. Anyways, I'm Elizabeth. I'm fourteen and I have no friends. I used to have friends back at my tiny middle school where everyone knew each other since pre-k. All my old friends went to fancy high schools, and stopped returning all my calls and texts; they must have made new friends and forgot all about me. As I walk down the hall to my next class, I pull the hood up on my black hoodie and plug my earbuds in. In attempt to not draw attention to myself, I briskly walk with my eyes glued to the floor. This works, until I ran into the captain of the basketball team, the biggest jerk in school, the person who hates me the more than anyone else at Crestfeild, Mike Hems. I quickly apologized while trying to resist the warm tears begging to escape. He pushed me against a locker, causing my glasses to fall off and break, and shouted, "what the hell is wrong with you, ya emo freak?! Why haven't you just killed yourself already? We would all appreciate it." I looked up at him with tears flowing down my face and ran off without a word. O went straight to the office, not to report him because that would make hi, even more spiteful, but to ask to go home because I wouldn't be able to participate in class without my glasses. Neither of my parents will be home because they are on vacation in Asheville all week, so I went home alone, turned on some Avion Roe and cried for a couple hours in bed. I finally got up to make myself some Ramen for dinner; I swear that stuff is a drug. As I was waiting for the water to boil, I gazed out the window, which is when I noticed the orange moving truck across the street. Hmm, I thought to myself, I wonder if they have a kid my age. I quickly lost interest knowing that even if they did, who would like me, the emo freak. I quickly ate my Ramen and went to bed, dreading the next day of school. It is Tuesday morning, which means time to get ready for hell, I mean school. I chose a simple pair of shredded black skinny jeans, a band-t, combat boots, and a velvet black choker. I then straightened my naturally curly blonde hair with dyed blue tips, and styled it the way I wanted it. After some black eyeliner, powder, and some lipstick, I was ready. After walking for about ten minutes, I arrived at school. I went to my locker to gather my crap, and the office lady named Jackie came up to me and told me to go to the office to talk to the principal. I had no idea why he wanted to talk to me because I have done nothing to get in trouble for recently. I trudged into his office and sat down in front of him. He began by thanking me for joining him, then he informed me that there is a new student starting today named Ash. Mr. Chad then exclaimed that she would need a guide, so he asked me if I would mind getting out of classes for a day to show her the ropes. I nervously agreed to help. Then almost on cue, a girl about my height with porcelain skin, shoulder-length black and blue hair, and fantastic blue-green eyes walked in. She was wearing cat ears, black skinnies, and a similar band-t to mine. I knew the second I saw her that I wanted to get to know her, and I hoped she felt the same way. I guess the principle chose me based on stereotypes, oh well. We walked out of the office in awkward silence. I introduced myself and she told me her name, even though I had already learned it, she also told me that she moved to Florida from Georgia. I told her I was born there and she said we should hang out because we seemed to get along well. We made plan to hang out my house after school because my parents weren't home. After a full day of school that went by really quickly with my *(hopefully) new friend, Ash and I walked to my house together laughing at each other's jokes and talking about our similar tastes in music. We arrived at me house, and Ash went straight to the kitchen to raid the fridge while I made us coffee, then we went upstairs to my room. She automatically started praising my Jack Skellington and band posters on my wall. She exclaimed that I should go to her house and help her decorate and paint her room. She knew I loved to paint because we had art class together. I told her I would love to and that hopefully I could go see her house soon, I exclaimed that maybe I could go to her house after school tomorrow. She just looked at me with a puzzling look and then it hit me, she lives right across the street! I was so happy and based on her smile, I assumed she was too. I thought to myself that thing might be changing, life was improving, and I smiled. After hanging out, watching Batman, and eating pizza, Ash left and I fell into a pleasant dream-filled sleep.


End file.
